nami why do you hurt me so
by minerals towns queen
Summary: oliver loses his father he wants to have the farm they his father wanted he meets a girl is so unpredictable he can never tell if she likes himfinished
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – takakura dad's friend

Oliver was always laid back he lived with his mother and father and sister his dad used to talk about having a farm and tell him story's about a farm in a beautiful town in the country side the farmer was all ways named Oliver and this farmer would always marry a bubbly lively girl and have a daughter who would grow up to be a farmer to

One day dad left one night he left a note for mum and Oliver to read when they woke up

Dear Oliver and Emily & my wife Wendy

I have decided to follow my dream and own a farm I'll be travelling to the perfect place to have a farm by the time you read this

I'll come and collect both of you when I have finished it

Love James

Oliver read the letter over and over wishing his dad hadn't left him he wanted a farm to

Years later there's no sign of dad Oliver woke up he showered got dressed and walked don't stairs he heard a man's voice coming from the living room he thought "could it be dad but dad's voice is not that deep" he slowly walked into the living room sitting down on the sofa is a man looks about 45 years old he stands up "you must be Oliver I'm takakura I'm your dad's best friend I came here bearing bad news and good news" says takakura oliver stares at takakura he doesn't say anything "I think I'll start with the bad news …. Your father has died" says takakura mum starts crying oliver sits down on the chair near the window shocked with a stunned look on his face "the good news is me and him found the perfect place for a farm I built all the buildings there and he's left it to you its in forget me not valley" says takakura Oliver thinks for a minute "yes I'll go there and run it" he says

Oliver packs his things they both set off to forget me not valley takakura shows him around the farm then introduces him to all the towns people oliver decides he'll marry a bubbly girl like in his dad's story's till he gets back to the farm theres a pretty girl with short read hair stood near the dog house tickling the dog's chin he walks over to her "what do you want can't a girl take a walk in peace" says the girl he looks at her "it's just your stood near my house so I…." he says she looks at the dog and smiles "well I'm nami don't you have work or something" says nami oliver walks into the house smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – nami's sign of affection

Oliver thinks of nami while he does his farm work he decides to give her a gift but what could he give her that she likes he's just met her he thinks has he yanks a turnip out of the ground he looks at it "light pickles" he says he takes it in his house he slices them adds salt to them he puts it on a plate he carry's it the inner inn nami is stood out side alone he walks over to her "oh you again why are you holding that" says nami he blushes "it's for you" he says she smiles she takes it and tastes it "its wonderful I love it" she says she hugs him she stare's at him then walks off he smiles and walks back to the farm so happy he walks to the food storage and puts all the milk in the shipping box

He walks around forget me not valley he sees nami he walks over to her "hi nami" he says smiling "now what do you want" she says he looks at her "but you.." he says "well forget it I was faking it now go away" she snaps she walks off he walks to the blue bar to get a drink he walks in side muffy is stood behind the counter "Oliver what's wrong?" she says he doesn't answer she takes him into the backroom "Oliver you don't have to tell me everything just talk" he tells her everything why he came to forget me not valley when he met nami what she thought of his gift and what she just said to him "its ok oliver it seems to me your hoping she's a nice person inside and sometimes she can be but not often" she says she hugs him it reminds him of his father he remembers the wife in the stories the sound of his fathers voice swims round in his head "and his wife was a bubbly girl she was the most beautiful girl in the village so kind and loving" then it hit him the stories where here forget me not valley he realised his dad wanted him to live here marry a pretty bubbly girl make the farm successful raise a child "Oliver Oliver" said muffy he snapped back to reality he was still in muffys arms "are you ok" she said he smiled "yes yes I'm fine now thanks for listening" he says she lets go of him he smiles at her she smiles back he walks out and back to the farm

Later that afternoon after feeding and milking Amanda the cow he ships the milk and walks into his house and cooks dinner his favourite spicy tuna salad he eats it he decides to take a walk he walks out side takakura walks over "hey oliver I have something to tell you about shipping" says takakura Nicky the dog starts barking he runs over to her she's barking at muffy nicky runs off and digs up a bone hear takakura's house she looks pleased with herself "she's so sweet I love animals" says muffy "are you hurt" says oliver "no I'm fine I'm fine really did I disturb you to he looks mad" says muffy whilst looking at takakura who walks off "no its ok" says oliver "oh good I have to go could you show me around next time" says muffy oliver nods "well bye" she says she walks back home oliver smiles and walks into his house but he can't stop thinking about nami

The next morning he does all the farm work he makes light pickles again hoping to see nami he walks to the inner inn nami walks out "oh good morning there I said it" she snaps he hands her light pickles "here" he says she smiles and kisses him on the cheek she walks off eating the light pickles oliver feels so happy as he walks to the blue bar it feels like he's floating on air soaring above the highest clouds he bumps straight into some one he's lying on his back he can't see them "I'm sorry" he says the person helps him up "hi oliver" says a familiar voice everything comes back into focus its muffy "oh hi muffy sorry I didn't see you I'm really sorry" he says sincerely


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – feelings for muffy

Many days had passed muffy spent more time on the farm helping him he loved the company takakura wasn't the most sociable person in fact it was nice talking to some about thing not involving work while Oliver watered the crops muffy would cook dinner on the days she wasn't working at the blue bar he had strong feelings towards muffy one day how ever was a day he always wanted before muffy started helping him he walked out of the house nami was stood near the pasture he walked over to her she turned round and saw him she turned her back to him "carry on get back to work or what ever" she said "if you say so" he replied she turned round and smiled "ok then I'll hang round" she said he harvested the crops while she looked around the farm

As he lay in bed that night there was a argument going on in his head "muffy or nami muffy's sweet pretty and fun nami's nami who knows what she's thinking muffy or nami muffy helps out nami's likes me the hates me I'll talk to nami see what she says if its nice then I'll ask her out if its horrible I'll gain muffy's trust then ask her out" he finally fell asleep

He was so tired he found it difficult to concentrate he found himself trying to milk draco the bull draco mooed "oh sorry draco" he said as draco began munching fodder in his feed box when he was done he walked to the inner inn nami walked out "hi Oliver" she said as she walked past him that was it he'll ask nami out he decided to go tell muffy his news as he reached to open the door muffy walked out "oh hello Oliver" she said she seemed unhappy "what's wrong" he asked her she told him about the problem she was having about not being able to find the right guy "thanks for listening" she said he couldn't hurt her not now after all her problems he walk home feeling worse what could he do if he picked nami he'd hurt muffy if he picked muffy nami would hate him again but if he gave up and went out with the Celia the girl who works on the farm on the other side of the river both muffy and nami would be disappointed in him he started to feel worse He spent the next few days avoiding them and not leaving his farm that night there's a knock on the door he answers it its nami "hi Oliver can I come in" says nami "yeah sure" he says he moves out of the way so she can walk in they start to talk Oliver confesses his true feelings for her just as she is about to answer there's a knock on the door he answers it there's muffy stood there it must have just started raining she's soaking wet she's crying to he instantly lets her in "what are you doing here" shouts nami "I have every right to be here at least I tell Oliver how I feel about him and not string him along" shouts muffy nami slaps her and storms out Oliver hugs her he gets a t shirt out of his dresser "here put this on I'll dry your dress for you" he says handing her the t shirt he walks out of the house he waits a little while he walks back in muffy has taken her dress and high heels off the t shirt looks like a dress on her she looks shorter with out her heels on "you look great then again you'd look great in anything" he says "thank you Oliver" she says whilst blushing he hangs her dress up to dry he cooks her some thing to eat they both sit down at the table to eat muffy talks about her old home her old job Oliver talks about his family why he moved here

They sit down to watch TV together he looks at her she doesn't seem to notice Oliver insisted on him sleeping in the barn with his animals while she sleeps in his bed he dreams of getting married to her nami did nothing but reject him so why not be happy with a girl who loves him to she's told him she loves him ever day since they first met


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – why muffy

After a few day's Oliver decided to walk to the blue bar to give a flower like he did every day he walked inside "hi griffin where's muffy" says Oliver smiling griffin looks sad "she's … she went out for a walk last night and she didn't come back" griffin reply's Oliver stares at the floor he can't believe his ears he runs back to the farm and asks takakura to look after the farm just for to day Oliver searches forget me not valley he looks every where he sees nami "nami nami did you see muffy" he shouts "lost your girl friend? Oh how said how horrible like I care where she is" nami snaps she storms off Oliver sees a piece of fabric on the floor its tiny it looked like some ones shirt was snared on a twig or something its orange he thinks no one in forget me not has a orange shirt well name has a orange t-shirt but she never walks around this area he puts it in his pocket he walks back to the farm he walks into his house he doesn't feel like eating so he sits down at the table thinking there's a knock on the door he goes to answer it it's takakura "hello Oliver sorry to disturb you but Nicky has been barking at something she won't listen to me" says takakura Oliver walks out side Nicky is barking at something on the fence of the pasture Oliver walks over to her there's a strand of long blonde hair hanging from a splinter on the fence he picks it up Nicky runs over to the pasture and sniffs the door she starts barking again he walks over to the chicken coop he walks in side the chickens are all stood close to each other in the corner none of them will go near the feed box he walks over to it there's blood on it he shouts for help

He couldn't bring himself to look he walked out side the chickens where moved to the barn takakura walked out to speak to him "Oliver it's muffy she's dead" says takakura he has muffy buried on the farm so he could take care of her grave he wondered who'd want to kill muffy she was the nicest girl he'd ever met he thought of his father he'd failed his father the more he thought of it the worse he felt celia started helping him with his crops That night he realises who the killer was he checks the clues nami she was snappy when he saw her…. the orange piece of fabric nami was the only person in forget me not valley who wore orange the hair near the pasture its muffy's hair that's where nami killed her the coop….. Nami looked at that when she was walking around the farm and the chickens where in the pasture last night….. but what was the weapon he looked in the kitchen the knife he used to make light pickles and salads with was missing He walk to the inner in to confront nami "nami why did you kill her" shouts Oliver she pushes past him

He hasn't seen her since that day he still loves her he wishes to this day he had near fallen in love with muffy if he hadn't then muffy would never have died he did get married celia confessed she loved him he propose to her on a snowy winter day he decided a quiet girl is the woman he needed to spend the rest of his life with there child is a bubbly girl Oliver wanted to name her muffy so she could do great things in muffy's place

"Granddad tell me more about your life" said a little girl "Jenna I've told you that story to many times" Oliver replies his daughter muffy enters the room "father you must rest" says muffy Oliver gets into bed that night he died he can be with the muffy he fell in love with the girl buried on his farm the one person who made him see what nami was really like

The end


End file.
